To Love Her
by Aliana Knight
Summary: Yeah, sucky title. Anyways, its post Breaking Dawn. The main couple is Jacob/Renesmee. Don't read unless you read Breaking Dawn! Please R&R. A/N: Rating may change. Story Copyrighted!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my original Characters, though I would love to own Jacob Black!**

**Jacob's POV**

I'm at Renesmee's "13th" birthday party. Well, sort of. Really, she's turning 13 in everything except the actual years she's been alive, which is only about 4 ½. The birthday girl hasn't arrived yet, but I feel my heart pounding, which probably meant that she was close by. Whenever she's near, my heart beats faster than normal. The others say that this is strange, for it had not happened to them when they had imprinted. Leah actually took the time to get me a meeting with the town psych ward. Sadly, I was too busy entertaining Renesmee to get proper revenge. That's something I'll have to think about doing later…

All of a sudden, I heard yells of "Surprise!" and the door opening. I quickly stood up to find Renesmee standing in the doorway, wearing a scarlet, knee length dress that was strapless. Her long, straight brown hair, which normally went down to her waist, was twisted up into some complicated bun-like thing. Her very blunt bangs fell right above her dark brown eyes and her lips were painted the very same color as her dress. She had on black, tall heals that were about 2 ½ inches tall. In other words, she looked gorgeous. No, better than gorgeous- She… she looked… Hot. Then, as soon as I thought this, Renesmee turned my way and smiled her sparkling smile at me, her already blinding teeth looking extra white next to her lips. I smiled back as convincingly as I could, then heard a very quiet hiss of a voice behind me.

"Jacob Black, Come with me. Now." I turned around to see Edward Cullen, Renesmee's father and my first love's husband. I then realized that he probably had heard everything I was thinking, and that would explain the vivid look on in his face. I followed the vampire into another room. A split second after we were in the room, I heard the door slam and I was being backed up against the wall.

"How dare you even _think_ about Renesmee that way! I knew it would happen eventually, but, Jacob, she just turned 13! Damn it, do you know what Bella would do if she knew? You'd be dead already!" Edward growled menacingly, glaring at me with every ounce of hate in his body. I shrugged and said, "I can't help it. Anyways, you know I only look older. I am really only 15. Now, I haven't wished Nessie "Happy Birthday" yet. So, bye." I walked out before he could say anything, then snuck up behind Nessie and picked her up into a big "Bear Hug" and whispered into her ear, "Happy Birthday, Nessie."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my original Characters, though I would love to own Jacob Black!**

**Renesmee's POV**

I gasped in shock. There were arms around my waist, lifting me up. Then, I heard a familiar and friendly voice whisper into my ear, "Happy Birthday, Nessie." I squealed and turned my body to face Jacob's, my best friend. He was grinning his usual grin- my grin- and his eyes were sparkling. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders then said, "You came! I thought you disappeared before!" Jacob only smirked and responded, "Of course you would. Your mom's probably told you loads of stories about me running away." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, like I always did, though I noticed something strange. His cheek turned a light shade of crimson and he laughed, then looked around nervously. I turned my head to see what he was looking for, but all I saw was my dad, looking slightly moody. Okay, I mean full-blown "I'm Pissed at Someone in this Room" look on his face.

I turned back to my Jacob and smiled at him, then said, "Can you put me down now? Remember, I'm only 5' 3", and I'm afraid of heights." He cocked one of his eyebrows playfully at me and said with a mischievous smile, "Oh, so you wanna go down? I'll show you down!" Then, he threw me onto his shoulder and ran outside. Then, he dropped me carefully onto the grass and tried to run away. He was unsuccessful, however, for I grabbed one of his legs and pulled him down with me. He fell sort of on top of me, but not really. The next thing I know, we're rolling down a hill, taking turns on who's on top. When we finally stopped rolling, I was on top and I had officially ruined my dress. I looked into his eyes and smiled slyly and said, "So, Jake, wanna go hunting?" Before I could make out his nod of an answer, he transformed into his wolf form quickly, ruining what was left of his nice shirt, and motioned for me to follow him, then ran off to the near right. I took off after him.

I ran like the wind (literally) after my Jacob. There was some spark when we first saw each other at the party and when we rolled down the hill. Especially when I kissed him on the cheek, which had never bothered him before. Don't get me wrong, I've known Jacob all my life and he's always been like a brother, or a best friend, but never until tonight have I seen him in this like. Hmmm…. Maybe that was what Dad was all pissed about……….

"Nessie! Nessie, wake up! Nessie!" I groaned when I heard someone calling my name, I crawled even more under my covers and said, "Eh… Five more minutes…" Then, I felt something blazing hot against my skin and I gasped. "Jacob! What in the hell are you doing here at- Um, what time is it?" I heard a chuckle and his voice saying, "We were gonna go cliff diving, remember? And it's 8:00 AM. So, get up if you wanna go!" Jacob said excitingly. This woke me up. I sat up and said, "Give me 10 minutes to get ready, okay?" He nodded then just sat there. I giggled and said, "That means you need to leave… You know, so I can get dressed! God, sometimes your retarded!" He jokingly put a hand to his mouth, as if to mock indigence. "Why I never?" He said in a Female Southern Bell accent as I pushed him out off the room, slamming the door and locking it in his face.

I looked in the mirror. My hair was sorta messy, but I got it brushed out in no time whatsoever. Then, I opened my massive walk-in closet (Stocked monthly due to my awesome Aunt Alice!) and picked out my watermelon green bikini and put it on, along with some denim shorts and gold flip flops. I went to the vanity mirror/desk thing that I kept all my make up and everything else in, and took out a hair tie to match my bikini. I tied my long hair into a high ponytail. I put on some water-proof mascara and gold eye shadow, plus some watermelon scented lip gloss that wouldn't fade much. I checked how I looked in the mirror and, once I approved, walked out the door, for some reason caring how Jacob thought I looked. I smiled at him and said, "I'm ready!" Then, I heard a voice call, "Oh no your not!" in a strict tone, and the next thing I knew, my dad was coming around the corner, pissed out of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my original Characters, though I would love to own Jacob Black!**

**Jacob's POV**

'_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh SHIT!'_ I kept thinking while Edward was walking towards Nessie and I. Damn, I wish I could block him out of my thoughts like Bella can. You know, this really sucks. I can't help that I'm naturally attracted to Nessie! It's really not my fault at all!

I smiled (more like grimaced) at Edward as he came to a stop in front of me and his daughter. He looked at Nessie in her really ho- I mean, cute bathing suit. Then, he looked at me suspiciously. Finally, after about 5 minutes of silence, he spoke. "Renesmee, go put a top on. Let me talk to Jacob for a moment… There is something concerning me." Nessie looked frightened as she left, as if she was afraid of what her vampire dad would do to a werewolf like me. She walked back into her room, then shut the door. I turned to face Edward.

"Look, I'm not gonna like "depurify" your daughter. I know she's too young. I'm not stupid like you think I am, Edward." Before he could say anything in response, Nessie came back out in a white tank top and said, "Let's go, Jake!" And with that, we left the house, very aware that her father was spying on us at this very moment.

We climbed into my Rabbit, and I started the engine. It roared, and normally I was "Oh so very proud" when it roared, but this time it brought a throbbing pain into my head. Nessie must've noticed, for she turned to me and said, "Jake, what's wrong?" I shrug it off with a small wave of my hand. It would be better if she didn't know what was on… Not yet, at least. Once we got to La Push, we parked my car near the trail beginning, but we knew that we would never need it to get to the top. Before I transformed into my wolf form, however, I felt Nessie's hand on my forehead and saw myself with her last night in the woods. She was lying on top off me, smiling, while only I saw the look of panic on my face. The memory faded into when she kissed me on the cheek and I saw that I blushed. Then, it went back to normal vision. I looked into her eyes and saw the need for explanation shining in them. The need for knowledge to satisfy her curiosity, very clear on her face.  
I looked into her eyes, those eyes I loved so much, and it was like a million knifes to my heart to see them pained. I looked at her and told her to get back in the car and sit. She did so, and I did the same. I looked at her as she asked, "Okay, Jacob, what the Hell is going on? You and my dad… It's getting very weird." I sighed and said, "Nessie, you know how I am a werewolf?" She nodded, and then I continued, "Well, werewolf's do this thing called imprinting. Well, its not so much done, but destined. You see, the moment I made eye contact with you the very day you were born, I fell in love. At first it starts out as a brotherly love, then it develops into friendship, and eventually it becomes romantic. Well, the reason everything has been so weird is because lately its become romantic- too soon may I add- and your dad has not taken it so well. Your mom, however, most likely doesn't know yet, or else she'd tackle me like she did when she first found out that I imprinted on her –and I quote- "baby!" So, its all very confusing and-"

I was taken aback when I felt a pair of soft lips crash into my own. _'Renesmee,'_ I thought, as I felt the kiss get more intense. I was treasuring every moment off it, but I knew it couldn't last long… not long enough. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from me. She had a confused face. "Look, Nessie, I can't…" Then I saw the hurt look in her eyes and tears freshly brewing. _'Crap. Could this get any worse?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my original Characters, though I would love to own Jacob Black!**

**Renesmee's POV**

I held in sobs as the hot, fresh tears poured down my face, one by one falling to the ground, then disappearing completely. Then, I got angry and yelled, "Jacob, do you mean to tell me that your gonna let my _father_ tell you what and what not to do? What the hell, Jake?! It's never freaking stopped you when you were chasing after my goddamn _mother_, so why would it bother you with ME? Look, Jake, I know you like me- No, LOVE me- so why wait? I'm not saying we have to have sex or anything, but please. I just had my very first kiss with the man- or wolf- that I am destined to spend eternity with! Now, how many girls can say _that_ at the age of 13? So if you want to wait until I'm fully-grown, that's fine, but don't expect me to wait around here pining after you day after day; I'll leave Forks until that day. Or you can kiss me right now and all of this would be over with."

I waited, my arms crossed and the tears slowing. I was waiting for the blazing lips I had just kissed to reach my lips again, reassuring me that he wanted me now. But that kiss never came. I felt the tears start speeding up again and I said, trying to control myself, "Fine. I see how it is. I'll leave tonight, then." I looked up at him and saw the pain in his eyes, how much the ultimatum I gave him was troubling. He had his own eyes shining, and that just made me cry more. All of a sudden, however, I was brought into a bear hug when he wrapped both of his arms around my shoulder and leant down to kiss my cheek.

His lips came close to my right ear as he whispered, "Don't." Then, he looked at me and kissed me on the lips passionately. I was taken aback by this surprise attack, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up so he wouldn't have to lean that far down. Then, after about 3 minutes, he broke the kiss and said jokingly, "You're so damn short!" We laughed and then I said, "You did say that you would take me cliff-diving to day, you know. He smiled and nodded. We ended up using the trail, for we decided to walk up slowly. Once we got to the top of the cliff, I turned to him and whispered a soft, "Thank you." He chuckled and said, "For what? Cliff-diving? No problemo, Nessie!" I smacked him playfully on the arm and said, "Leave it to you to ruin any aspect of romance." Then, I froze pale. "Oh shit…" I said softly.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! What the HELL has gotten into you?!"


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N: I was helped by my friend Calie. Thank you!_

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my original Characters, though I would love to own Jacob Black!**

**Jacob's POV**

If Nessie thought that I was killing the romance, she should've seen the look on Emmett's face first. I swear, his face could've split up a romance as powerful as 'Romeo and Juliet' for Christ's sake! So back to the drama of the moment. Renesmee looked up at her massive uncle, frozen solid. I stepped forward, towards him and said, "What the hell is _your _problem? What do you want?"

"I would like you to back away from my _13 year old_ niece!" Sheesh, he was losing control… Very fast, I might add. He didn't look like he had come to invite us over for some tea and cookies, that's for sure. He turned to face Nessie and began bellowing at her as well. "What the hell were you thinking, Nessie?! Letting him take advantage of you like that! What are you crazy or something?"

"My Jacob would NEVER take advantage of me! I kissed him, not the other way around, Uncle Em!" I smiled slightly to myself, but I guess the bloodsucker noticed because he was stalking towards me and he said, "Get in the damn car! Both of you, because Nessie, I'm dying to see your parents reaction to this." He chuckled darkly to himself, dragging Nessie and me to that huge Jeep of his. I would normally do something, but I wanted to save all my energy for Edward. You know what's weird is that I always seem to love someone that Edward claims as his.

Due to what was supposedly "lack of room," as Emmett put it grouchily, I didn't get an actual seat in the car- I got stuck in the damn trunk! I saw Nessie throwing me frantic looks, as if warning me not to think about what had happened before. But how could I not? I _am _a boy after all. But what I didn't understand was why the leech didn't just come down here and kill me hi myself. Probably didn't want to see for himself exactly what we were doing- which wasn't much. Didn't even have any tonsil hokey going on. Shit, I should erase that memory before I get ripped into 500 pieces instead of 10. Then, after I stopped thinking, it was kind of awkward. Then, the next thing I knew was the trunk opening and there was Edward's absolutely _stunning_ face. He'll love that one.

"Oh, I do."


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my original Characters, though I would love to own Jacob Black! **

**Renesmee's POV**

I never thought of my mom as 'vicious' until I saw her face looking at Jacob. But she couldn't possible hurt him… wouldn't, I mean. I know she could in a second. I don't understand what he had done wrong; none of the scowls and grimaces were pointed at me- only at my Jacob. And at that moment, I think my father heard Jacob's thoughts, because then his grimace pointed directly at me. Mom looked at Dad with a curious look, waiting for him to explain. I sighed, and then projected my power so everyone in the room could see just what happened between Jacob and me. While they were still immersed in the memory, I walked over to Jacob and grabbed his hand. He looked very tense , but still wouldn't pull away. That's a step up. Then, the _very_ awkward and _disturbing_ silence was broken by my mom.

"Jacob Black, how can I trust you?!" Again with blaming Jacob "Why would you let her practically , _threaten_ you to…….To…..you know what I mean!" then, I heard Aunt Rose's voice "And just because he's in love with you that doesn't mean you have to love him too." I shot her an angry glance. Jake snarled, then shook it off. "I'm _so_ sorry Nessie I…" I cut him off, angry as hell. "Sorry?! You're _SORRY!?_ Don't you say that Jacob. I might be speaking for myself but I'm certainly not sorry for what happened. Actually I would be sorry if it didn't!" I was so angry I couldn't stand it.

Jacob grimaced at me. "Nessie, I wasn't sorry about _that_!" He then cracked a small smile and continued, whispering in my ear, "Actually, I wouldn't have minded if it had gone a little further." Dad got mad at this. When I say mad, I mean on the borderline of insanity. He was madder than ever before, looking more pissed at Jacob than I had ever seen him. And that was something.

Then, Dad's gaze went from me to Jacob to me to Jacob, as if he didn't know who to yell at first. And of course he chose Jacob


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my original Characters, though I would love to own Jacob Black! **

**Jacob's POV**

"Jacob Black, I'm not going to kill you...now. But, how could you let Renesmee actually _threaten_ you to…to…you know what I mean. You can't even _think_ about doing _anything _like that until she's at least in her 30's, Jake." He was already mad, so I probably shouldn't argue but… why not? "Look," I said, knowing that it would be best to keep the insulting names to myself, "… Edward. I don't see the problem here. We really didn't do anything." How could he argue with that? And even if he did, its not like I pushed her into it anyways.

"Oh, no? 'I've imprinted on you, we are destined to be together' Does that ring a bell Jacob? That's what I would call pushing it, Jake!" Edward, even more pissed than before, stated. "She was going to find out sooner or later. She's smarter than you give her credit for." I think I might have pushed him too far. "No, you're right." Bella looked up at him in confusion. "What?" she said. "Jacob's right. Bella, love, Renesmee is not a baby anymore. She grows at an un-normal rate: in size and intelligence and we have to accept that." Wow didn't see that one coming. Then, in came Bella.

"Accept?! Renesmee is my baby! She shouldn't be out kissing boys, especially _older_ ones! So, Jake I think it would be best if you stayed away from Nessie for a little while. You know, until she's older. I think it would be best, for Renesmee." The a wave of silence washed over the vamp house. My heart froze still. Like Bella's when she became a vampire. She wouldn't even think of this if she still had a heart. I was torn how could I stay away from Renesmee. Even if it _was_ the best thing for her. Even so, Nessie would probably raise some hell about this too, which would just make things worse. I stood in silence as I thought about our…no, _my_ sad soap opera.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my original Characters, though I would love to own Jacob Black! Calie helped me !**

**Renesmee's POV**

I thought about it for a while and came to the conclusion I hated to come to: Jacob thinks my mom is right, and only wants to protect me. Which is why he would leave me. But I wouldn't have it. I wanted to charge at my mom right now for even suggesting that. But, I couldn't and anyway it was too late. I could see the terror and hurt in his eyes as he turned slowly to me and said "Bye Nessie. Hope you don't find someone else while I'm gone." I wanted to smack him for leaving me.

That wasn't the Jacob I knew. Going down without a fight was never even a thought in my Jacob's mind. He only ran away when he was… well my mother's Jacob. I felt the tears roll down my face as I ran towards my Jacob yelling so loud it hurt my own ears. "NO!" Then, while in his arms I looked over to my parents and said, "How could you make him leave if you know it will hurt me?!" Then, I saw the pain in their eyes as the door shut quietly. I followed, not really knowing where to go. Jacob probably knew I would follow him so he would go the least expected way. Catching up wasn't the problem. I had no clue what to say or do. I...I just ran.

When I finally caught up to him, after taking a very complicated route, I just stood there, waiting for him to say something… But he never did. I sighed. I guess I was going to have to break the ice… The large layer of ice between me and my love. I said, "Jake, my parents… well, they can't know what's best for me. Right now only I can decide that, and I know, in my heart, that the answer is you." That was the best- But also cheesiest- way I could put it. Then, he finally spoke. "Nessie," he said in the most caring voice possible. "I do love you, and you know why, but I don't want that to be the reason you love me." I tried to interrupt but he kept going. "Even if you do love me the way I love you, your mom's right. Kid, you're too young. I should have known better, but, as your mom knows, I have no self-control and couldn't help myself. I could wait a lifetime for you, as long as I knew you were safe, and if you really love me, you won't go off with some guy named Gustav from Guatemala."

I couldn't help but chuckle. I knew I technically could go a few months without Jacob, but just looking at his face, the face that I had just recently found gorgeous rather than just a face that's always been there, made it seem almost impossible, even with the advantage of growing faster than normal speed. But, I knew for sure that he would wait for me forever if that was what it would take, but what if I moved on? Never! I kicked myself mentally. I knew that I never would. I mean, just look at him: He has a freaking 8 pack for Christ's sake! Then, at that moment, I knew… No, I know… that we would be fine.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my original Characters, though I would love to own Jacob Black! **

**Jacob's POV**

Nessie was smiling into the nothingness, looking pretty high. I waved one of my hands in front of her dazed face. "Earth to Nessie!" She snapped out of it quickly, then went into a series of "huhs?" and "whats?" Then, while she was rambling deliriously, I asked, "What are you thinking about, Nessie?" She looked at me and whispered softly, "About how we are going to make it…" Her voice faded, cracking a little. She then lifted her head to me and smiled feebly, saying, "Can I at least spend the rest of the night with you? Please, Jacob…" I felt those damn tears forming in my eyes again at the sight of my Renesmee like that. I wrapped my arms tightly around my love and said, "Of course." We walked to the beach cliffs, where we were _supposed _to go cliff-diving. I sat down near the edge, Nessie following suit, sitting next to me.

I put my arm around her, knowing that it would be the last time I could do that for a while. She rested her head on my shoulder and grabbed my other hand in hers. Suddenly, she looked at me and said with a teasing smile on her face, "You know what I realized a couple of hours ago?" I nodded, motioning her to go on. "I noticed that you have by far the best abs I have ever seen." I blushed deeply. She continued, "Too bad your shirts on." Then, I saw her wink at me. I almost smiled, then sighed and said, "Nessie, you can't keep doing this!" She looked taken aback as she said, "Doing what?" "Seducing me!"

"Why? Is it working?" she asked playfully. "Cause I would love to kiss you one last time before you go. Maybe even a little more." I gulped. Damn, how could a 13 year old girl learn how to do what she was doing? _'Probably too much teen soap operas,' _I thought, laughing mentally. But then I came back to the problem at hand. "Nessie…" She silenced me quickly by kissing my lips tenderly. I knew I should've pushed away, but I just couldn't. Soon, we were playing that game of "tonsil hockey" that I had wanted so much.

She sunk into my lap, not breaking the kiss. Then, the next thing I knew was that my shirt was being pulled over my head, breaking the kiss for only a second. She giggled and said, "Look, its that perfect 8 pack!" Then, she went back to kissing me. One thing lead to another until, all of a sudden, she broke the kiss to take off her white tank top, leaving her only in her bikini and shorts. "Jake, let's go swimming."


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my original Characters, though I would love to own Jacob Black! **

**Renesmee's POV**

His mouth dropped a little. I knew that I was taking advantage based on the state of things, but I just couldn't help myself. Anyways, he was only 15 (technically) so he was about 2 years older than me. I waited for him to answer yes or no, but he just sat there, dazed. I waved my hand in front of his face, mimicking what he was doing to me before. "Earth to Jake!" Still not responding. I pecked him on the cheek. Face turned red, but he was still incapable with forming words. I then turned his face to me and kissed him right on the lips. This brought him back into the real world once again. I smiled at him and said, "So, what were you thinking about that had you so dazed?"

"Well, first of all, the kiss. Second of all, how completely and utterly random you are!" He chuckled, then put his arm around me. I laughed, and then said teasingly, "Why? I wanted to go swimming! And that kiss was awesome!" Then, I rose from his lap and took my shorts off. I stood by the edge of the cliff and said, "Take me cliff-diving. You _did _promise me." I saw him panic and reach towards me as I jumped off. "NESSIE!" I heard him yell, then he jumped into the ocean after me.

I hit the cold water gracefully, avoiding any rocks. But it was the coldness that really bothered me. I heard a big splash of water, then felt someone's arms around my waist. I knew it was Jake. His arms were still blazing hot, so they felt weird mixed in with cold. I felt him pick me up and carry me to shore. I don't know what would've happened to me if he hadn't come along. Once out of the water, he hugged every possible inch of me, warming me quickly. I saw that dawn was breaking. These were my last few hours with Jacob for what seemed like forever. I felt a salty tear stream down my cheek. He put his arm around me once again, and said, "It'll be okay, Nessie." I buried my head into the nook between his shoulders and neck, and then finally let out sob. Then, daylight came into the picture.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my original Characters, though I would love to own Jacob Black! **

**A/N: I Expect at least 6 reviews before I update, so if you wanna hear the rest, review. **

**Jacob's POV**

Daylight arrived, and was as unwelcome a visitor as Death himself. I smiled spitefully to myself, and brought my face to Nessie's. I whipped a tear off her face and said, "It's okay, Nessie. I'll be back…" She sniffed a little and said, "I love you…" Then, she looked down at her finger and pulled off a heart shaped ring that she had gotten last Christmas, and then held it out towards me. She said, "Just hold this when you miss me. I'll always be there." She then kissed me tenderly on the lips. I held her to me and kissed her forehead. I then got up and said, "Well, I should get going then…" Tears began forming in my eyes again, and I clutched the ring tightly. I pulled her towards me and said, "I love you, too, Renesmee." I gave her one last "good-bye-for-now" kiss and ran off.

**ONE YEAR LATER…**

**Renesmee's POV**

I grabbed my coat and walked to the door. "Dad, I'm going out with Jason. Won't be home 'till late, so don't get worried!" I heard him say, "Bye, Nessie" as I closed the door. I walked around the corner until I saw my new boyfriend waiting around the corner on his motorcycle. I waved and said, "Hey, babe!" I ran over, and hoped on. "Hey, Nessie," Jason said coolly. Jason, aka Jay, was a senior in high school. You know, the one I don't go to. Anyways, I met him at the arcade about 5 months ago. Did I mention that I look about 15 now? Well, I do.

I heard Jay's engine roar. He looked back and said, "Okay, Nessie, where do you want to go?" I thought for a second, then replied, "Surprise me." He smiled his mischievous smile and said, "Three… Two… One…" All of a sudden I felt us being jerked forward, and something thumped against my chest. I reached my hand down and pulled my chain around my neck out. I looked at it and felt a pain in my stomach. On the chain was the promise ring that Jacob had given me. I wore it every day and had gotten so used to it that I didn't notice I was wearing it most of the time. The next thing I knew was that we were pulling up to a McDonalds'. He parked his bike and helped me down. He removed his helmet, reveling his face.

He had dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes that had a rebellious shine to them. He had pale white skin and was fairly muscular. He was sort of tall, but nowhere near Jake. I guess that was the point- To date someone as far away from Jacob in every way possible. It had been a year since he left me, because of my mother's decision. God, I hated her when he left- I wouldn't speak to her for months. Our relationship was still on the rocks now. Before we went inside, he turned and kissed me on the lips roughly. His kisses were never anything like my Jacob's. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. Soon, we had forgotten about the building and the people watching us and began making out. I thought of Jacob and a single tear slide down my face.

Then, I imagined his voice yelling out, "NESSIE?! WHAT THE HELL?!" I saw him running towards me, so I broke away, realizing that this wasn't my imagination again. I felt all the color drain out of my face when I saw his face- It was filled with disappointment, hurt, and hate. "Jake…" I ran over to him and attacked him with a bear hug. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my original Characters, though I would love to own Jacob Black! **

**Jacob's POV**

What a _wonderful _'Welcome Home' party. I traced Nessie's sent to this McDonald's, and all my excitement died when I saw her 'sucking face' with this blondie. God, I hate blondes. I called out, "NESSIE?! WHAT THE HELL?!" and began stalking towards her. She broke her kiss and whispered my name, and then I felt her arms around me. I smiled slightly at her and asked, "So, if you missed me so much, the who the Hell is he?" She blushed slightly and said, "That's kind of my boyfriend…" I was taken aback. "When did you get a boyfriend?!" She shrugged. "Like, five months ago. Anyways, it was only so I could forget you. But now you're back!" I looked down at that beautiful face and decided that it was time to have some fun with her new "boyfriend." I lifted her chin up and kissed her. I mean, full on kissed her. I secretly looked over her shoulder at blondie and saw that he was pissed. I laughed inside. That was just the reaction I was hoping for.

Now, he was stalking over to us. He yanked her away from me roughly and she cried out, "OUCH!" This made me pissed. I looked at the mere sight of the boy and began shaking. "Never. Touch. My. Nessie. Ever. Again," I said menacingly, holding Nessie in my arms protectively. She buried her head in my chest, hiding from him. _He _said, "Yo, freak. She's _my _girl, not yours." Then, he tried to punch me in the arm. I laughed when he broke his hand, then said, "Say bye to her, because she's not yours and never will be." I then picked her up and ran to her house. Once there, I barged in and laid her down on the couch. Then, I yelled, "EDWARD! Come here!" He arrived in a second and said, "What is so urgent, Jake?" I wanted to punch him in the face and rip him to shreds. "Why the Hell did you let Nessie date psycho's while I was gone?! He like, was gonna rape her or something!" Okay, so that was a little over the top, but who the Hell gives a damn? I was home. I glanced over at Nessie and realized how different she looked after just one year.

Her hair was pretty much the same, but that was about it. She was wearing this short skirt and this skimpy top with heals. Her make up was way over done as well; She had heavy black eye make-up and bright red lipstick. I mean, she looked hot and all, but she wasn't the Renesmee I had left. She was obviously trying to be different. "Oh, and who the Hell bought her all these clothes?" I asked. What had happened to the spunky 13 year old girl that was with me the night I left? I was sure she was still somewhere inside her, but she had probably changed for that stupid guy. Damn, I hope she hadn't… um… gone _all the way _with that bastard.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my original Characters, though I would love to own Jacob Black! **

**A/N: REVIEW! )**

**Renesmee's POV**

I scowled at Jacob. "I bought them, you idiot. I think they look good," I said angrily. I saw my dad's face as he said, "Nessie, you never wear those clothes ever again. Alice will get you knew clothes. I never want to see you in that again. Ever. Do you hear me?" I frowned as I nodded yes. Then, my dad turned to Jacob and said, "I was letting her do what she wanted while you were gone. She was already depressed enough." He grimaced at that. I laughed a little, then got up from the couch. "Let's go catch up, Jake. We're going to my room, Dad," I said, winking slightly at him. I hope my dad wasn't listening. I grabbed Jake's hand and led him to my room, then shut the door. I sat down on the bed and said, "We don't have that much time, because I have… somewhere to go soon." I put my hand on his cheek and pulled his face towards mine. When our lips were millimeters away from touching, Jacob whispered, "I've missed you."

That brought up a fire that had never even been close to awakening before. I practically leaped onto him, crushing my lips to his. He was surprised for a second, but then his blazing hot lips melted into mine. He pushed my hair back behind my ear. We broke apart. He laid down on my bed and held me next to him, in the cuddle position. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, landing on Jacob's chest. "You're back…" I whispered, tears slowly flowing down. He brought his head down and kissed my head.

"That was always the plan, Nessie," he said in a loving voice. I looked up and cuddled closer to him, my cool body against his scorching one. We stayed like that for a while until I broke the silence with an awkward, "Crap. What time is it?" He chuckled at the awkwardness of the timing. "7:14. Why?" he asked, still smiling brightly at me. I got up and said, "I have to get ready. Stay here tonight though!" I kissed his lips quickly, then shooed him out of my room. I walked into my closet and picked out a sexy little black dress and put it on. It fell 2 inches above my knee. I then picked out some teal blue heals and slipped them on. Then, I walked to the vanity mirror and picked out a matching teal necklace and earrings set. I put them on, leaving my promise ring there as well, under my clothes. I put on some black eyeliner with teal ends and some clear lipstick.

Before I walked to the door, I slipped on a black trench coat to hide my outfit from Jacob and my dad. I opened it and saw that Jake was waiting there to escort me out. As I got to the door, I kissed him good-bye and saw that my ride was waiting there. I got into the car and closed the door. "Hey, Steph. Let's go!" And go we did.

**Later….**

**Jacob's POV**

Where the Hell is she? Its freaking 2:00 AM and she isn't home yet! I sighed as I sat in her room, waiting. What if something bad happened to her? What if that blondie dude was touching her? That made me mad- I began shaking uncontrollably. I stopped myself, however. I couldn't transform. _You know what? Fuck waiting- I'm finding her._ I thought cynically. I stood up and walked out the door. I had her scent practically memorized by now. I got into my Rabbit, which was amazingly still running. It backed up and I was off.

I arrived at the party destination. It reeked of alcohol. I stormed to the door, but put on a false air when I walked in. I needed to blend in at first. I sniffed in Nessie's smell. She was definitely here. I walked over to the couch only to see he completely drunk and some guy (no, all the guys) giving her google eyes. I pulled her up and said, "Nessie Cullen, we're leaving. Now!"

"But… But, Jakey… These guys are being cool… I don't wanna go..," she trailed off while I picked her up and brought her to the car. I got her in and drove fast to her house. I brought her to her room, not wanting her dad to see her like this. I sat her down on the bed and said angrily, "Nessie?! What the Hell were you thinking?! And why are you missing a shoe? How wasted do you have to be to go home with one fucking shoe?!" But she was just smiling at me with a weird look on her face.

"You know, Jake, you look really… really sexy when you're mad," she said suggestively. I couldn't help but blush a little. I shook myself mentally. "Stop it, Nessie. You need to…" I was cut off by her pulling me down on top of her, pressing he lips against mine. I couldn't help but kiss her back. Then, I pulled back. "No, Nessie. We can't. You're wasted. Stop it." She sat back up with the cutest look on her face. She looked so… cute when she was pissed! I just wanted to… Stop it! Oh, to hell with it. I leaned in and kissed her. She squealed in joy, wrapping her arms around my neck. I felt myself being flipped over onto my back by Nessie, so she was on top. I was taken aback, then I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible to me, in what could be called a grizzly hug. I felt my shirt being pulled over my head. She took one of her hands and began tracing her fingers lightly and down my stomach… where my apparent 8 pack resided. I kissed her intensely as I felt one of my hands go down to lift up her dress, exposing her legs. Shit, I know I should get out now, but I just can't. She doesn't know the power that she has over me. I never stopped. We both didn't.

**A.N: WARNING! This is NOT the end! I have more to come, but I want reviews. So if you want to read, don't just favorite- REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my original Characters, though I would love to own Jacob Black! **

**Renesmee's POV**

Ugh. What a night. I can barely even remember what happened! I sat up and yawned. The light hurt my eyes. Apparently, alcohol affects me more than it should. I rubbed my eyes. Damn, I was sleepy. I tried to get out of the bed, but I felt a very heavy object flop onto my stomach, pulling me towards the source. I turned my head to the side and saw my best friend and the love of my life, Jacob Black, lying in bed next to me. He cuddled me close to him. Normally this would've been a pleasant surprise, but since I don't know when I came home last night, we might've done something that should've been special.

I turned my whole body so I could face Jacob's. I whispered his name. He opened his smiling eyes and said, "Morning, Nessie." Yep, something was definitely up. I sat up and said, "Morning!" as chipper as possible. I got out of bed when I realized that I was in my underwear. And that was it. I felt my face morph into a look of terror when I realized what must've happened last night. What would happen if Jake found out that I didn't even remember?

Just then, I saw my door open and my father stampeding in with a look that would've terrified the devil himself on his face.  
"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!"

Uh oh…

"DAD!" I shrieked, scrambling under the covers to hide my almost naked body. Jacob had woken up for real, and not in a very delirious sort of trance like the one he was in when I had woken him up. I guess the sight of a very mad 17 teen year old boy wasn't exactly the best sight to wake up to.

"Jacob Black, do you have anyway to explain your irresponsible actions?" Dad yelled angrily, sounding like he was Jacob's father or principal or something along those lines. Jake didn't move though; He knew that this was a trap and that whatever he said could be used against him. I cuddled towards him, silently telling him to protect me.

"Nessie, wake up…" I heard a voice telling me. I groggily said, "Five more minutes." Then, a kiss on my cheek that made it literally burn with pleasure. Oh, so it was all a dream. Thank God. I turned to Jacob and kissed him full on the lips.

"I'll be right back," I said, pecking Jacob in between each word. I got up and walked over to the door, and was about to open it when I heard Jacob say, "Are you gonna go out there like that?" I looked back and made a face. "Like what?" I asked, with a confused look on my face.

"In your underwear." Wait, huh? Déjà vous. I looked down and saw that I was in my underwear. Oh, crap. Not again. The only difference was that I was not dreaming this time. I smiled at him and asked, "Mind if I use one of your shirts?" He smirked and pulled a giant T-shirt out from under the bed. He tossed it to me. I threw it over my head and realized that it hung down to my knees. I opened the door and turned my head back to blow a kiss at Jake. I walked out and closed the door. I was taking this better than in my dream. Wonder what my dad would do?


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my original Characters, though I would love to own Jacob Black! **

**AN: Oh my God! I'm sooo sorry for not updating! My muse died, and I was very busy. But, some exciting news: I got into the National Choir! Yay! =) My bestie, Julia, helped me begin to write this again. Gave me inspiration! ;-) I love that girl!**

**Jacob's POV**

I was left there as Renesmee exited the room, my smug look being replaced with one full of worry and dread. I flashed back to last night: how wonderful it had been, like magic. I hit my head at the thought, my subconscious reminding me that her father was in the house, and happened to read minds. Not to mention the fact that he tuned into mine regularly. It was hard enough that Renesmee was going out there, in one of my shirts, where Edward Cullen was probably waiting for an explanation. I'm guessing that we weren't exactly quiet, if you know what I mean. I then sat on her large bed, then placed my head on my abnormally large hands, wondering how everyone would react… All I could do, however, is wait for the silence to break and for my love to return…

**Nessie's POV**

As I slowly made my way to the large living room, I spotted that most of the rooms were utterly empty, which wasn't exactly normal. But, it all seemed to make sense the moment I pushed open the large doors, and saw all the family sitting there, discussing something that was obviously secret. Then, they looked up at me, blank looks on their perfect faces. But, the face that I was drawn most to was that of my father's. His eyes were still the same golden color, yet anger and betrayal occupied them. He obviously did not mean for her to see how he was really feeling, however, which was quite clear when his lopsided grin formed through his lips.

"Nessie, sit down. We need to talk," my father said, indicating at the empty chair across from him. I nervously sat down, making sure not to let them know that I was only seconds away from chewing my long nails off. "Yes, dad?" I asked, smiling sweetly; it was almost suspicious, how sweet it was. He seemed to over look the fact that I was in one of Jacob's overly long shirts, but I knew better; it was slowly eating him up inside. Then, he opened his mouth and began to speak

"Well, we are thinking of going to France, for a nice _family _vacation," he stated, smiling once more. Wait, he said what? I was expecting a lecture about men, and how I shouldn't be dating until I was 30. But, instead I find out that I am going to France; a girl can get used to these lucky breaks. "A vacation? Really? I can't wait to tell Jake!" I yelled out ecstatically, a smile breaking through the barriers of my pouty lips. Then, I saw my parents look at each other, and my mother turn to me with a sympathetic look on her beautiful face.

"Well, the thing is, Honey… Well, we didn't exactly get Jacob a ticket…" She looked up at my dad nervously, obviously hoping that I would take it well. Well, I felt my face get as red as it possibly could and anger rushed through my veins. "What? Why?" I cried out, feeling tears come to my eyes. I had been away from him for long enough already, and if I was away from him for one more day, I could never bare it. Then, I saw my Uncle Em nudge Edward in an unfriendly manor, alerting him that his daughter, me, was crying. But, before any of them could stop me, I ran to my room and into a pair of strong, muscular arms…

**AN: Okay, people. I promise that I will update soon if I get reviews! =) Also, send the link to your friends so they can read it! Thanks ;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT FOR THE THINGS THAT I HAVE WRITTEN. I WANT TO OWN JACOB 3**

**JACOB'S POV**

"Nessie?" I said, confused as to why her tiny figure had so urgently pressed itself against mine. Not that I minded, because, well, to be quite blunt... Renesmee was hot. More than hot, of course, but after the night we had... She was a goddess, and a sexy one at that. Shit, I hope Edward can't hear this. Okay, back to dealing with the tears. Game face, Jacob, game face.

"They want to send me away with them to France," she said, pressing herself against my chest, muffling her voice in addition to the gasps she admitted while attempting to calm her tears. I knew this side very well and after all of the many times I had seen it, part of me hurt watching the salty drops spill down her face. At least the noisy gasps hadn't started yet... Oh wait. A large moan escaped her mouth, though it was quite different than the ones I had been hearing... Damn it, Jacob, comfort your imprint for Christ's sake! Stop letting all the thoughts about last night come in and distract you! This is the girl you _love,_ crying and pushing herself against you and what are you doing? Thinking about doing her again... But oh God, her breasts... perfect size, perfect feel. And now they're pressed against your chest... Snap out of it!

"Baby," I muttered, lifting her chin so I could wipe the tears off her face... How could someone so innocent be so... not innocent? "Don't cry, you know I hate seeing you like this. It hurts, Nessie... Let's sit down, we'll talk everything through. Calmly," I finished on a high note, which made me want to give myself a pat on the back for fighting back the urge to grab her and kiss her senseless. Gently, I pressed my lips against her forehead, and motioned for her to sit on her own bed. I rose my eyebrows as she moved; she was still wearing my shirt. I couldn't help but smile at that.

Renesmee sat on the bed and I plopped down next to her, my arm caressing her thigh lightly. "So tell me... What exactly happened?" After that, she proceeded to explain the situation with her parents and the rest of the bloodsuckers. It was a little ridiculous, but considering that it wasn't a permanent thing, I considered it for a moment... and I hardly consider anything; when one thinks of Jacob Black, the word 'spontaneous' comes to mind immediately. I can't really blame them; I am pretty damn spontaneous. After she was done talking, Nessie had calmed herself down quite a bit.

"You know, Jake, I could always trade in the first class ticket for two coach seats... I wouldn't mind that as long as I could be with you," she stated, smiling at the thought. I smiled as well, but not only for the thought of being with her... To be honest, I was also thinking that we could join the mile high club. Shit, there I go again. Damn you, sex, and damn you, Nessie, for being so fucking seductive. It took me a second to respond. "You know that your parents would be suspicious if you were that desperate for me to tag along... Maybe you should go on this vacation, it might be good for you." She looked at me for a moment, then looked away. "Oh. So you don't want to be with me..." she said, obviously upset. "Of course not, Nessie! I always want to be with you! I'm just thinking logically..." She understood, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Yes, I know, Jake... and I love you, but..." and of course she began rambling on about being away from me. It was as if she couldn't stop talking and worrying about everything. Jesus. I took this opportunity, though, and made use of her excessive dialogue. Gently, I moved the hair from her neck and shoulder, revealing her ear; after, I leaned in closely and kissed her shoulder blade, placing butterfly kisses on the skin from there to her neck. I could hear her speech become more hesitant, as if she were losing focus. As I worked my way up, I breathed into her ear, and bit her earlobe. "Nessie..." I muttered, the waves hitting her ear. My hand had stayed on her thigh, and I felt the goosebumps rise on her perfectly smooth skin. Oh God, how she drove me crazy.

That was all it took before she was on top of me, her lips against mine as tightly as one could imagine. It was rough, but perfect with her; Miss Cullen was quite the kisser, especially for her age. Her thighs spread across my lower half and she moved her lips from mine to my neck. I admitted a growl as she lightly bit my skin, sucking it softly as if she were marking her territory. After she was done, my girl was attacking my mouth again, the feelings pleasurably for the both of us. My hips automatically thrusted, and she groaned slightly into my mouth in surprise.

"Babe," I said, breaking the kiss. "Do you want to?" She thought for what seemed like a second or two and hastily nodded in agreement. "I'm yours." And with that, I was reaching into my pocket and all clothes were tossed onto the floor.

**MEANWHILE: EDWARD & BELLA; GENERAL POV**

"You know, love, maybe we should get Jacob a ticket," Bella said, glancing at her husband with hope residing in her eyes. They were in their backyard so that they could talk more privately about the matter; Edward stood, looking away from his wife, who remained sitting at a small glass table where she used to read to Renesmee. She could tell that he was thinking about her suggestion, perhaps even close to agreeing to it when he turned around to face her.

"Maybe, Bella, but how could we be so sure that it's the right thing to do? They were apart for so long and she practically threw himself at him. I don't want my daughter to make any stupid mistakes with Jacob, at least not on my watch. You know that's what the whole trip is about," he said, looking her in the eye as he did so, but directing his glance towards the ground once he was finished.

"Yes, but Edward, she's in love with him, as she should be! Distance had made the heart grow fonder and it really isn't right for us to keep them apart for even longer than we already have... Think logically," Bella muttered to him, bias as to what would happen. He thought for a moment and looked up at her again. "Alright, maybe we can get him a tick-..." He paused; something has struck his ear. "Wait." He focussed in on the thoughts flying through the household; Alice was thinking about her new clothes and how she would wear them, Jasper was examining his wounds from his days in the war, Rosalie and Emmett were, well... And then came Jacob. His thoughts has always been loud when he was happy. And he was _extremely_ happy. "Damn it!" he shouted, shattering the glass table where his wife sat.

"Sorry, my love, but he's not getting a ticket," he spat, storming into the house again, heading up to Renesmee's bedroom. He stood close to the door and pressed his ear against the thick wood, hoping to hear something. And, there it was: a series of loud moans and grunts coming from his daughter and his wife's former obsessor. "Damn it." Edward shouted Renesmee's full name and waited by the door, listening as the two hastened to get dressed and make the scene less suspicious. Then, the door opened.

_A.N. FIRST UPDATE IN 32938203892093820832083208 YEARS. AND GUESS WHAT? THIS IS BEING REVIVED. MUSE HAS RETURNED 3 HEHEHHE HOPE I SURPRISED YOU ALL!_


	17. Chapter 17

A.N. This is more graphic as the rating has changed. There is sex in it, not extremely detailed but it had to be written for the sake of the plot. If you don't want to read, don't. It's really not that bad though :p

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT FOR THE THINGS THAT I HAVE WRITTEN. I WANT TO OWN JACOB :3**

**JACOB'S POV**

"Damn, Nessie," I said as I, well, for lack of a better word, fucked her senseless. Perhaps I could substitute that for 'made love to her tenderly' and I probably would if she asked me how to describe it, but in general and in my thoughts, it just sounded much too... feminine. Maybe I could just say sex... but its hard to fit it in so it flows. And plus, the way Nessie and I were going at it, fucked seemed to describe it best. It was wild, with no control; both of us were moaning and groaning together, not worried about the volume. It was amazing, and just before I was about to, er, finish, we heard Edward. That damn bloodsucker, always ruining every bit of passion I seem to get in my life. Part of me just wanted to hold her down onto me and finish quickly before going out, but really, it wasn't too smart. Just as I attempted to lift Nessie off me (literally), I was pushed back down onto the bed.

"Nessie, what the hell?" I growled, confused as to what she was doing. "You're about to finish, aren't you?" she asked, blunt as possible, looking me straight in the eye as she continued her, er, actions, slowly at first but then rough and hard. Holy shit. I nodded weakly, unable to speak. "Then you will." She kept performing her teasing antics on my lower half as she looked at me, smirking slightly. "Nessie..." I groaned, mentally willing for her to stop tormenting me. As if she heard me, she sped up, causing a loud moan to escape from my mouth as I grabbed onto her hips, moving her so her actions were harder and more forceful. One hand remained there as I finished, the other drifting up to her hair so I could wrap my fist in it. I pulled her towards me and kissed her as she lifted herself off me. How she had become so good for a virgin was beyond me... I guess the quick learning skill applied to more than just education.

Hastily, we threw on our clothes, and with both of our supernatural speeds, we were dressed within twenty seconds. Course, she had to fix her hair, so that took another five. Then, she opened the door to reveal her father waiting there, a death glare plastered on his face. "Hi, Daddy," she said, attempting to feign this innocent act. He remained unfiltered. Oh shit, he heard. His disapproving glance moved from his daughter to me, and it turned from shameful to murderous. Not to be cliché, but if looks could kill... I don't need to finish the rest.

"You." Fuck. I am totally fucked. "Yes, you are." He walked towards me, his stance not threatening, but hell, I was in no mood to get into a fist fight with my girlfriend's dad. "So, tell me, Jacob... What exactly did I see you doing with my daughter?" he asked, intimidatingly calm. "She's only six, Jake. Are you insane?" His eyes bulged for a quick second, but it soon faded. "Actually, physically, she's fifteen," I retorted, attempting to make him think that it made it slightly better. Edward rose his eyebrows in amusement, the animosity he had for me not dying even a little. "Oh really? We're going by looks? Well then, you look like a twenty something year old man. Either way you play out as a pedophile." I saw Nessie bite her lip at her dad's words. Without thinking, I replied, "And you're one to talk. You met Bella when you were how old, a hundred, _Dad_?" Maybe even future Granddad if things keep up the way their going.

As quickly as I thought that, I was pined against the wall, the bloodsucker's hand pressed against my throat. "I wouldn't suggest thinking such things when you're already in this situation," Edward threatened, pressing his hand deeper into my flesh. Suddenly, he released his grip, and backed away slightly. "Renesmee, you will be coming to France with the family. Jacob, however, will not be coming. If it wasn't for this situation, he would be, but maybe you two should be more careful next time... Or at least the dog over here should be more careful with his thoughts," he scolded, gesturing at me. He couldn't even face his daughter for fear of how he would see her. Then, he was out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

I looked at Nessie and the look of horror on her face, and immediately gave her a bone-crushing hug to make her feel comforted. "Nessie... Babe..." I said, caressing both her back and her hair, attempting to calm her before the waterworks started again. "I can't believe he saw that," she said, her voice numb of emotion. "Don't worry... Everything will be fine. It's all part of human nature, Nessie..." I picked her up and spun her around, refusing to let her down despite her several demands for me to. She was mine, and now everyone would know. Mind, body and soul.

_A.N. COMMENT PLEASE 3 I want feedback! The rating has officially changed to 'M' so be warned... _


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT FOR THE THINGS THAT I HAVE WRITTEN. I WANT TO OWN JACOB :3**

**GENERAL POV**

Edward had walked back to where he left Bella, who had already picked up the broken pieces of glass; of course, had she still been in human form, she would've been cut up and bleeding, but considering she was a vampire, Edward didn't have to be as careful with her anymore. Of course, he had to apologize for his actions regarding the table; she didn't deserve to have glass shattered upon her. "I'm sorry, love... I don't know what came over me," he said, refusing to look her in the eye. She nodded, implying that it was okay, and waited for him to continue. When he didn't, she commented on what had just happened. "Edward..." Bella said, pushing her hair behind her ear. "What just happened?"

He paused for a moment, attempting to gather the right words to say to his wife. Finally, he answered. "Sex." Bella rose her eyebrows at his answer. However, it wasn't long until the initial shock was replaced with anger, rage even. "He had sex with my daughter... are you kidding me?" she growled, flashing back to memories of Jacob making advances towards her, and the fact that he had imprinted on her daughter made her uncomfortable enough, but now that he had sex with her _six_ year old, this whole romantic web had crossed from weird to down right redneck. In fact, there could probably be a soup opera revolving around just that. Think about it: Bella was a human when she met Edward, a vampire, who left her, which caused her to bound with another "human", Jacob, who became a werewolf (or shapeshifter) and fell in love with her. Then, he tried to kiss her numerous times, and didn't even really give up after she was married to Edward, and not until he saw the girl that he referred to as "demon spawn" coming out of Bella's womb did he give up. In fact, he imprinted on the vampire/human hybrid, and now, he had had sex with her. _What. The. Fuck. _

"Sadly, love, I'm not kidding you. Why do you think I smashed the table? Because they were reading? NO. The dog," he spat, then continued. "Was having sex with our daughter." Edward left out the bit about him thinking of grandchildren, as it didn't really need to be said. His wife was already pissed enough, as was quite easy to tell based off the look on her face; she was never really good at hiding her emotions, despite what she liked to believe. Within a few seconds, she was off, storming into the house. Quickly, without giving herself time to cool down, she was at her daughter's door, and without bothering to knock, she burst in, only to find the abnormally large werewolf holding her daughter off the ground, spinning her tiny frame around. They were laughing, which wasn't interrupted by her sudden presence. _Oh, they won't be laughing for much longer,_ she thought, her eyes zoning in on her "best friend". "Jacob. I need to see you. Now." Before allowing him to answer, she grabbed his arm and yanked him out to the backyard, where they couldn't break anything. Well, besides trees.

Meanwhile, inside of the house, Edward was leaning over the kitchen counter, his hands falling slightly off the edge. He wasn't happy. "So, I see Bella's attacking the dog again," a voice next time him said playfully. He looked up to find Emmett standing there, his signature grin on his face. "I see you and Rosalie are finished, huh?" The bigger vampire chuckled and patted his adoptive brother on the shoulder. "Indeed we are. So, why exactly is Bella attacking Jake again?" Edward laughed darkly, smirking as he answered. "The same reason you and Rose were occupied before." Emmett furrowed his eyebrows, attempting to decipher what he meant. When he got it, he was by all means pissed.

"HE WAS FUCKING MY NIECE?" he roared, load enough for the entire household to hear, potentially all of Forks. Somewhere in the midst of numerous hallways, Renesmee's blood froze. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL THAT MUTT." And, with that, he went outside to join Bella, who was already on top of Jacob, punching him continuously as he attempted to explain: "No, Bells, it's not what you think! We didn't have sex, we made _love_! You know, most girls have already done it by fifteen with multiple partners, and you know, it happened after I saved her from this creep... C'mon, Bells, calm down. She's not a baby anymore." This, of course, didn't help. In fact, nothing really did until Nessie came outside to put a stop to the brutal attack on her boyfriend.

"Okay, that's enough," she muttered, soft but clear enough for everyone to hear. Her uncle and mom looked up at her while Jacob attempted to stand. "If you're going to beat him, you might as well beat me too. So here," Renesmee walked towards the group. "I stand here. Beat me. You've already punished me emotionally by not allowing him to come to France, so why the hell not hit me as well?" She looked at them, raising her eyebrows as she waited. "Well, what're you waiting for? You did it to him, do it to me. I mean, we did commit the _crime_ together." She made quotation marks with her fingers around the word 'crime.' With that, they both backed away from Jacob, who grinned at the sight, causing Emmett to growl. "Watch yourself, dog." Bella didn't look at her best friend, and merely cast a disappointed look at her daughter. "I am sorry for losing my temper, but this isn't right. You're too young. But, it is your choice... Just watch your thoughts around your father." She thought of Jake and turned to look at him as if to say, 'You too.' The words didn't really need to be said, they floated in the air.

Renesmee walked over to her boyfriend, biting her lip. "How bad did it hurt?" she asked, her voice giving away her concern. He shrugged, and muttered, "Not too bad... Don't tell your mom, but she's never really been that great of a fighter. It hurt a bit more when the bear jumped in, but you know, you didn't take very long to come out. Thanks, Nessie." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Don't thank me, Jake," the tone of her voice was playful, but Renesmee was serious; it was her fault that he was in this situation, if she remembered correctly... She had made the first advances the previous night. Course, she was drunk, but still. If it hadn't been for her, his quick-healing abilities wouldn't have been in gear at this moment, and maybe he would be able to go with her to France. He looked at her and swept a few strands of loose hair behind her ear.

"What are you thinking about?"

Renesmee had to think for a moment before answering, because in reality, she didn't really know herself. "Distance."


End file.
